wrens_hyrule_historiafandomcom-20200213-history
Races of Mudora
The continent of Mudora houses many diverse races, heralding from every corner of the world. Many of these races hail from the Kingdom of Hyrule, while others come from farther away, beyond the Great River. Here you can find shortly detailed descriptions of each race. More information can be found on their individual pages. Hyrule Below are all the races native to Hyrule. Humans Humans come in many shapes and sizes, so they have varied greatly throughout history. Scholars believe that all humans share ancestry with the Sheikah tribe, but there are those who stoutly believe that the first rulers of Hyrule, Link and Zelda, shared blood with gods. Still, over time, many different kinds of humans appeared, sharing ancestry with different ancient tribes. Hylians Hylians are the most prominent race in Hryule. Just as much a race as it is a religion, all Hylians exhibit sharply pointed ears, pale skin, and light hair (of course, cross breeding can influence these traits). Every pure-blooded Hylian shares ancestry with the people of Skyloft, and some of them ancestry with the original Zelda herself. While many Hylians are kind-hearted and welcoming individuals, there are those who believe in the benefits of pure blood and continuing their legacy. They believe it is their divine right to rule the land, as Hylia designated them as the ones to be saved from the Surface War. Hylians live everywhere in Hryule, but they mainly inhabit Castle Town, Mabe Village, Hateno, Lurelin Village, Erudone, Bluewell, and Farheln. Sheikah The Sheikah appears Hylian for all intents and purposes, except their skin is darker toned and their hair has a small range or blond to fully white. Their eyes are always a deep red color, and they are much smaller in number than Hylians. Residing solely in the mountainside town of Kakariko, the Sheikah are shamanic warriors who believe firmly in Hylia and protect and serve the Royal Family. They are masters of stealth and truth, with what some would say infinite wisdom in all matters. Truthfully however, most Sheikah are normal people who have families and tend to farms, while a select group take to stealth magic and shamanism. Every Sheikah warrior initiate must undergo what they call the Pilgrimage. This journey is one each initiate must take alone, traveling to each of the three locations visited by their ancestors (just as Hylia sent away the three tribes). They must visit the Ancient Temple of Dinraal in Eldin, the Fortress of Naydra in Lanayru, and the Cistern of Life in Faron. It is in Faron that they must conclude their pilgrimage with the Sacred Grounds, the original resting place of the Master Sword and Seal of Demise. Once they return home, having received all the knowledge and wisdom of their journey, they become full Sheikah warriors. Gerudo The desert-dwelling people of the Gerudo City of Vahasa are wildly different from other human subraces. They live beyond a mountainous ridge, shielded from what they call the mainlands. The Gerudo have dark sun-touched skin, flaming red hair, and golden eyes. Most notably however, they are all female. It is unclear to many Hylian scholars why this is, be it a magical curse or a mutation in Gerudo genetics, but every child birthed by a Gerudo is female, no matter how mingled the genes are with other races. Because of this fact, the Gerudo rely heavily on trade - not only of goods and information, but of procreational sorts as well. It is a sad truth, however, that most Gerudo are seen as thieves, for when they first traveled to the mainland they were unaware of currency and trade policies. They are also believed to steal men from their families, have their way with them, then exile them to desert wastes. There is a Gerudo prophecy that once every few centuries, a pure Gerduo male will be born. This male Gerudo would then bring an age of prosperity to their people. Ordonians The people of the Surface, during the ancient battle of Hylia and Demise, were mostly wiped out during the intense pillaging of the land. There were however a few remaining survivors who lived on in small villages and tribes. Hylians who would come across them would refer to them colloquially and rather mockingly as round-ears, which they would not stand for. Around the time of Hyrule’s relocation, they came to be called Ordonians, coming from the ancient Hylian word for “round”. While some Ordonains disliked the blanket term, they were too small in number to claim any other name. Soon, Ordonians made up a large part of the population, living in cities like Farheln, Rauru Settlement, Bluewell, Ebana, and others. Ordonian features vary drastically, as they have ancestry from all over Ancient Mudora. Parella The parella are one of the older races of Hyrule, originating within the Great Sea. They are a fishlike species of humanoids, with fins and flippers attached to their limbs and torsos. They vary dramatically in coloration, size, and overall appearance, depending greatly on which family they come from. Zora Parella of the Zora family tend to take on slender physique, with shark-like appendages and skin texture. Coloration ranges from blues to reds to greens, although blue is the most dominant. The only family of parella to live in Hyrule, many humans mistakenly refer to the name “Zora” as their species name, when in fact it is only a family name. When the underwater metropolis of Floriantis became infested with monsters, the guardian spirit Jabu-Jabu escorted the Zora family to safety. He guided them to a river where the aquatic monsters could not follow, for it was the home of the Great Dragon Faron. Faron allowed the Zora family to reside within her lake, and they called it Lake Floria. Soon they would migrate to what is now Zora’s Domain, maintaining Lake Floria as a sacred place. Deku The Deku are arguably not a race of creatures but rather forest spirits, made of wooden appendages and leafy sprouts atop their heads. They do not behave as spirits however, with a thriving culture of their own and no incorporeal form. Living mainly in the sheltered forests of Faron, these small impish creatures thrive on trade and mischief. They will sometimes mingle with the other spirits of the forest in hopes of tricking them or pickpocketing, always searching for shiny objects and trinkets. Some Deku are rather sophisticated in their ways, striking deals with Kokiri and humans alike. Not many have seen the inside of the Deku elders’ palace, but it is well-known that they worship the same deity as other forest spirits: the Great Deku Tree. Spirits of the Wood The forests of Faron are quite an enigmatic phenomenon. Scholars and priests alike have studied the properties of the tress, trying to determine what it is about them that make ethereal spirits cling to their branches. Some say it is because of the ancient power of the Seal, still lingering even though the Master Sword was relocated. Some believe it to be a result of the powerful witches who were once banished from Hyrule, who took up residence in the walls of the old castle. Either way, magic seems to teem within the forest, and many magical spirits have made it their home. Kokiri The Kokiri are among the most puzzling of forest spirits, with strange phenomena following them everywhere they go. They live solely in a small section of the forest called the Lost Woods, named so for rather obvious reasons; those who travel there usually find themselves traveling in circles, or never find their way out at all. Within these woods, all time seems frozen - or at least passes very differently than outside the forest. The Kokiri resemble children, each of them, regardless of age. They have pointed Hylian ears and dress in green, living their lives in solitude from everything else in Hyrule. Some don’t even know there is more to the world, with the exceptions of Chief Mido and Saria. They live merrily, with many feasts and celebrations of nothing in particular, and pay respects to their deity the Great Deku Tree. It is believed that due to their ethereal nature, the Kokiri are the spirits of lost children, be it due to miscarriage, childhood death, or any other cause. Woodland Fairies Steadfast companions to the Kokiri, the woodland fairies seem to originate from the Great Deku Tree as gifts. They are sentient, intelligent spirits of light who can provide to their companions healing and other kinds of magic. Some humans who have traveled into the forest keep fairies as pets, or more cruelly, capture them in bottles to be sold to alchemists, potion-makers, or collectors. The fairies themselves resemble small, floating balls of light, sometimes hues with a small amount of color, with two dragonfly-like wings coming from their bodies. Upon examining a dead fairy, one Hylian scientist was able to discern that they do in fact have corporeal bodies, and their light is simply a strong emission from these bodies. All fairies are children of the Great Fairies, acting as their eyes, ears, and sometimes mouths. Skull Kids Some of the more frightening spirits of the forest, the Skull Kids are thought by the Kokiri to be souls of Kokiri who wandered too far from home. Those outside the forest have little to no explanation for these beings, although some believe them to be spirits of children who were intentionally abandoned or killed. They are a rare sight, and will only appear to people in the hopes of causing mischief and sometimes damage. They resemble small scarecrows, with twig-like bodies and straw clothing. Most notably however, Skull Kids seeminglay have no face. Beneath their large straw hats is a shadowy hole with two white specks for eyes and a beak-like mouth. They wander the forest playing music on wooden flutes and seeking things to wear as masks in order to shield their empty faces. Alfos While many wish to see them only as creatures or animals, the Alfos of Hyrule have a small civilization of their own inside the mountains of Hebra. They resemble humanoid lizard, with many subspecies names relating to their abilities: * Lizalfos: simple bipeds * Aerialfos: winged bipeds * Pyralfos: fire-breathing bipeds * Aquealfos: water-breathing aqueous forms Alfos of any kind will wear armor and wield weapons, although many use their tongues as weapons also. Their scales, horns, and tails are often sought after to make weapons and armor, and sometimes gourmet delicacies. There are those, however, who protest such use of Alfos parts, claiming that these beings are as civilized as humans. They do in fact have culture within their mountain home, and some of them have even adapted to speak a twisted form of Hylian. They originally resided in Death Mountain, until the Gorons settles there and pushed them from their home. Now the two peoples are in a ceaseless feud, almost always attacking the other on sight. Goronia The races native to Goronia: Goron Unsurprisingly, Gorons hail from the vast land of Goronia. They are a simplistic people of somewhat bewildering make; they appear to be living specimens of rock and stone. Beneath a rocky carapace lies tough, leathery skin that resists all damage that would be done by fire or piercing weapons. In fact, it is unclear if they even have blood within their tough bodies. They do, however, requie sustainance through the consumption of different types of stone, sometimes brewed in a lava stew. Their most desirable form of sustainance, while not the most healthy, is dodongo brimstone found within the caverns of Mount Volvagia (Death Mountain to Hyruleans). Sometime before the start of the Unification War, the King of Goronia sent a caravan out to Mt. Volvagia in order to build a new settlement. This settlement would mine the volcano for dodongo brimstone, keeping dodongo leather farms to trade with the nearby Hyruleans and keep them content with their presence. Gorons are an incredibly inquisitive race, many of them taking up traveling as a lifetime profession. They seek new cultures and, rather importantly, new types of stone to eat. They are also notably a genderless race, reproducing through an asexual ritual of forming clay and stone into a ball. This ball is then placed into the molten lava of a volcano where the Goron then prays to their fire spirit deities to bestow it life. Hylian scholars have no true explanation as to how a Goron child comes of such a ritual, chalking it up to the divine presence of Din or perhaps, simply put, magic. Although there are no gendered pronouns in the Goron language, Hylians will always use male pronouns to refer to Gorons, due in no small part to their somewhat masculine behavior of strength and brotherly companionship. Oburin (Mobland) To the east of Goronia lies a rather unfriendly land called Oburin. It is not only unfriendly in its inhabitants but in the land itself, being mostly a wasteland of black, craggy rocks and dust. Those who inhabit it are rather vicious in lifestyle and behavior. Due to this nature, Hyruleans refer to the place as Mobland. Moblins Called ”morlesh” in their native tongue, Moblins are the main race of Oburin. They resemble humanoid goblin-like creatures, small and scraggly with snouts and sometimes tusks. They come in many different shapes, sizes, and colors, the smallest ones usually referred to as Bokoblins. These vicious creatures live in huts of questionable make (sometimes the skins of fellow moblins lost in battle or killed in fights) and are somewhat cannibalistic. When they are not picking on each other in their homeland, they scour the entire continent, pillaging villages and destroying the land for what gold and rupees they can find. They leave no survivors in their wake, often resorting to rather unpleasant and cruel activities before and sometimes after killing their victims. They are not a race to be reasoned with, and they made up most of the evil hordes fighting against Hylia in search of the Triforce. Darknuts Darknuts are among the largest race in the land, resembling nine foot tall bipedal hounds. This race, while hailing from Oburin, are nothing like the moblins of the east. Some strayed into the ranks of moblins, but most of them wound of fleeing moblin invasion in search of a peaceful place to call home. Only a small amount remaining, they trekked across Goronia until they found Hyrule, where they requested asylum. The current King of the time allowed them to stay, and in thanks the Darknuts pledged undying loyalty to Hyrule. Most now serve as royal guards in the castle, as they are an incredibly loyal race. Lynels Not many Lynels have made their way to Hyrule as of yet, but they come from Oburin. Loners at heart, each Lynel in existence travels across the wastes of Oburin, usually taking out any moblins they encounter. They are more sophisticated than one might assume, for they never fight those who they deem innocent or unworthy of fighting. People of principle and honor, Lynels always fight to the death and enter every battle knowing it could be their last. There are many different types of lynel, some able to breath fire and others able to call lightning down from the heavens. Some Hylians revere them as the Golden Goddess chosen defenders of the land, for they always seem to know who is malevolent and who is good by a mere look. When they battle those who are good, it is always a test of their true strength and worthiness.